powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Finale: "Brother's Keeper"
Chpt10 Finale: "Brother's Keeper" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse The Road So Far... ' ''♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪ '' ''♪ there'll be peace when you are done ♪ ♪ lay your weary head to rest ♪ ♪ Don't you cry no more ♪ Hunter I will save my brother or die trying! Crowley Kurt has the Mark of Cain. Rita It's just a curse. It can be removed. You' their bitch. Crowley Get out! Charlie "The Book of the Damned" is a spell book for creating or undoing any kind of damnation there is. I think this is in code. Rita Bring me Nadya's codex, and I'll break these texts right open. ♪ Once I rose above the noise and confusion ♪ ♪ just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion ♪ Hunter Kurt is not getting any better. if we don't get the Mark off his arm, it's gonna tear him apart. ♪ Once I was soaring ever higher ♪ ♪ But I flew too high ♪ ♪ Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man ♪ Hunter (to Rita) Find me the cure for my brother. Then I'll kill Crowley. ♪ I still was a mad man ♪ ♪ I hear the voices when I'm dreaming ♪ ♪ I can hear them say...♪ Crowley Thank you, Hunter, for reminding me who I really am! ♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪ Hunter What was I supposed to do, Kurt? Just – let you turn into a demon again? ♪ There'll be peace when you are done ♪ Kurt Charlie's dead because of you. ♪ Lay your weary head to rest ♪ Castiel The Horseman, Death. Kurt I want you to kill me. ♪ Don't you cry no more ♪ '''Plot Directly from the moment Kurt summons Death as his last resort to get rid of the Mark of Cain, Death is shown eating the tray of food that Kurt has offered to him as they talk. Death What I find truly fascinating, Kurt... Mmm, that's good. Is that you and I both know that I've been burned by you Rangers before, and yet you still call. Kurt Yeah, I know, but not this time, okay? No games, no second thoughts. I know you know what this is. (holds out his forearm revealing the Mark of Cain, Death observes it) I know you know what it can do. Now I've tried to fight it. I've tried to beat it on my own. And I-I can't. I got no moves left -- except you. Death Well, I never thought I'd see the day. My goodness. Kurt Mendoza has tipped over his king. Although...I won't kill you, Kurt. Kurt But you're Death. Death And that Mark on your arm is the First Curse. NOTHING can kill you. Kurt Okay, well, forget killing me. Can you get rid of it? Death I could. (looks away) Kurt But? Death "Creatio ex nihilo" God created the earth out of nothing -- or so your Sunday-school teacher would have you believe. Kurt So Genesis is a lie, eh? Shocker. Death stands up to talk to Kurt face to face. Death Before there was light, before there was God and the Archangels, there wasn't nothing. There was..."The Darkness". A horribly destructive, amoral force that was beaten back by God and his archangels in a terrible war. God locked the Darkness away where it could do no harm. So he created a Mark that would serve as both lock and key. Which he entrusted to his most valued lieutenant, Lucifer. But the Mark began to assert its own will, revealed itself as a curse, and began to corrupt. Lucifer became jealous of man. God banished Lucifer to Hell. Lucifer passed the Mark to Cain, who passed the Mark to you, the proverbial finger in the dike. As he’s talking Death walks closer to Kurt so that he is right in his face as he says that last line and gives Kurt glaring look. Kurt (backs away) Well, that is just fan-friggin-tastic, isn't it? Death So I could remove the Mark, but only if you will share it with another, to ensure that the lock remains unbroken and the Darkness remains bound. Kurt I'm not doing that... not to anyone. Death What if I told you I could relocate you somewhere far away, not even on this Earth, where you would still be alive, but no longer a danger to yourself or to others? Kurt begins to consider this. Later, Hunter is walking towards the Impala and then gets a call from Kurt. He tells Hunter that he's done, and to come to him so he can say his goodbyes. Meanwhile, Crowley returns to the coffee shop he was in and telekinetically immobilizes the server he spoke to before and begins telling him a story about Rita, who hundreds of years ago was sheltered by a Polish family who was related to that same server. Crowley goes on by telling him that Rita grew to care about a young boy from the family, and upon learning that he was terminally ill, Rita decided to give the family a gift for their kindness: she cured the boy with a spell and giving him immortality. Crowley then says "Isn't that right, Oskar?" Back to the abandoned bar where Kurt and Death are in, the Impala pulls up in the front and Hunter walks inside and stops suddenly when he sees Kurt standing in the middle of the room with Death standing beside him. Hunter What's going on? Kurt We need to talk. Hunter (walking towards Kurt with his hand out) Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't. There's another way. You don't need to go with him, you don't need to die! Kurt Funny you say that. Truth is, when I left, I thought the only way out was my death. Well, I was wrong, Hunter. ---It's yours. Hunter grows a confused look. After a moment, Kurt then explains Death's plan to Hunter but is ridiculed by it. Hunter What? He's gonna--gonna send you into outer space? Kurt No, well, he didn't say outer space. Hunter This is madness, Kurt! Death Far from it, I'm afraid. Hunter No one's asking you. Kurt Hear him out! Death Our conundrum is simple, Hunter. Your brother can't be killed, and the Mark cannot be destroyed, not without inciting far greater evil than any of us has ever known. Hunter What evil? Kurt The Darkness. Hunter What the hell is that? Kurt Well, what does it sound like? Does it sound like a good thing? Death walks around to stand between Hunter and Kurt and then Death walks closer to Hunter until he is right in his face as he speaks. Death Even if I remove Kurt from the playing field, we're still left with you, loyal, dogged; Hunter, who I suspect will never rest until he sets his brother free, will never rest until his brother is free of the Mark, which simply cannot happen, lest the Darkness be set free. (Hunter grows a nervous look) Then there was that time you stood me up. Hunter walks away from Death and over to Kurt. Hunter You traded my life. Kurt I'm willing to live with this thing forever, as long as I know that I ended --- will never hurt another living thing. Hunter This isn't you, Kurt. This doesn't make any sense. Kurt No, it makes perfect sense, if you stop thinking about yourself for one damn minute! Death It's for the greater good. Once you consider that, this makes all the sense in the world. Back at the warehouse Castiel and Rita are in, Crowley then shows up to them. Crowley Why the long faces? Oh. Let me guess. Mother showed you her "mustn't touch it" again. Castiel Do you have the ingredients? Crowley drops a small pouch on the table. Rita goes to pick it up and takes out all the contents and proceeds to mix them in a bowl. Crowley The Quince cost me a major I.O.U. with a Palestinian warlock. The gold from the calf -- well, let's just say I'll be hanged under certain sexual-deviancy laws if I ever show my face in Jordan again. Rita And the third? Crowley Ah, yes. All my long life, I wondered what I'd done to deserve a mother who refused to show love. I pained over it. I built my bloody kingdom on top of it. Then one day, epiphany struck. My mother was incapable of loving anything. For the first time in thousands of years, I felt free. And then you showed up in my dungeon, we communed, and I began to realize you weren't incapable of love. You're incapable of loving me. Rita Goodness, Kai, save it for the stage, why don't you? I mean, fabulous speech, but you put yourself on far too high a pedestal. The fact remains I do not, will not, and have not loved anything ever! Crowley snaps his fingers and Oskar walks into the room. Oskar and Rita stare at each other in a blank state of surprise. Crowley You were saying? Back at the bar with Hunter, Kurt and Death. Kurt Remember when we were in that church, making Crowley human, about to close the Gates of Hell? You sure as hell were ready to die for the greater good then. Hunter Yeah, and Kurt, you pulled me back. Kurt And I was wrong. And you were right, Hunter. You knew that this world would be better without us in it. Hunter No, no, no, wait a second. You're twisting my words here, Kurt. Kurt Why? Because we -- we track evil and beat it? "The family business"? Is that it? Look at the tape, Hunter. Evil tracks us. And it nukes everything in our vicinity -- our family, our friends. It's time we put a proper name to what we really are and we deal with it. Hunter Wait a second. We are not evil. Listen...We're far from perfect, but we are good. That thing on your arm is evil, but not you, not me. Kurt I let another Ranger die. How was that not evil? I know what I am now, Hunter. But, who were you when you --when you drove that man to sell his soul...Or when you bullied Charlie into getting herself killed? And to what end? A-a good end? A "just end"? To remove the Mark no matter what the consequences? Hunter, how is that not evil? I have this thing on my arm, and you're willing to let the Darkness into the world. Hunter And you were also willing to summon Death to make sure you could never do any more harm. And you called to me because you knew I would do anything to protect you. That's not evil, Kurt. That's not an evil man, that is a good man. Trying to be heard, searching for... some other way. Kurt No, there is no other way, Hunter. I'm sorry. For a moment, Hunter looks away and then suddenly punches Kurt in the face. His head turns slightly aside but it barely affected him. Kurt Good. (grabs his hand with the bandanna around it and pulls it off) Good. Fight. Kurt returns a punch towards Hunter in the face. Back to Castiel, Crowley and Rita. Rita This is ridiculous. Castiel Do you love this man? Rita, is it true? Crowley 'Course it's true. Say hello to her...Oskar. Rita looks at Oskar with tears in her eyes. Oskar Rita--- Rita Even for you, Kai, this is a new low -- a cruel, shameful, disgusting low. Crowley It's only cruel if you actually go through with it. Though...who's the cruel one then? Back at the bar where Hunter and Kurt are now fighting. Kurt morphs in his White Dino Ranger form and Hunter does the same in morphing in his Titanium Ranger form. They exchange several kicks and punches towards one another, but Kurt in peak human strength and agility empowered by the Mark, still gets the upper hand as he knocks Hunter aside for a moment and stands defiantly. Hunter is able to recover and takes out his Titanium Axe and goes to land a hit on Kurt but Kurt blocks his attack with his Drago Sword and now the duo clashes with each of their perspective weapons with Kurt still able to overpower Hunter in every assault towards each other up to the point where he brutally slashes Hunter across his Ranger suit with sparks flying throughout. Then forcing him to power down his Ranger form. Kurt then goes over to him and kicks Hunter, sending him flying across the room and getting knocked back down to the ground. As Hunter tries to get up, Kurt goes over to him and looks at Hunter coldly. Then throws two more vicious punches at him to the point where Hunter finally comes to a surrender after being badly beaten. Hunter That's enough. Kurt, that's enough. Hunter reaches out his hands and is now on his knees, looking exhausted as he looks up at Kurt, who's still looking back at him coldly. Hunter You will never, ever, hear me say that you -- the real you -- is anything but good. Kurt rolls his eyes. Hunter coughs and spits some blood on the ground. Hunter But you're right. Before you hurt...anyone else, you have to be stopped at any cost. I understand that now. (Hunter starts crying then takes a deep breath and sighs heavily) Go ahead, kill me. Death then walks over to Kurt and hands him his large scythe. Kurt turns away from Hunter and takes the scythe from Death. Death Please. Do me the honor. As Kurt turns back around Hunter is still kneeling on the floor and he sees the scythe between them. Hunter is breathing heavily, trying not to openly sob. Kurt looks scared for a moment and then looks at Hunter, resigned. Kurt inhales deeply and gives a small nod to Hunter. Kurt Close your eyes. A tear runs down Hunter’s face as he continues to look up at Kurt Kurt Hunter, close your eyes. Hunter Wait. (he reaches into his jacket and holds out something in his hand) Hunter Take these. And one day, when you find your way back...Let these be your guide. So they can help you remember what it was to be good...what it was to have a family. Hunter looks down and places a picture in the opening on the floor. It reveals to be the picture taken from Chapter 5 where Castiel, Kurt, Ellen, Hunter, Jo', & Bobby are in from Chpt5 Ep11: "Abandon All Hope". Hunter looks back up at Kurt and Kurt hesitates, now looking conflicted and emotional. Death It's for family you must proceed, Kurt. To be what you are, to become what you've become is a stain on their memory. Kill him. Or I will. Kurt looks anguished as he looks back at Hunter. Hunter sighs and gives him a reassuring nod. Kurt Forgive me. Hunter and Kurt look intently at each other for several seconds as one brother has to kill the other. Kurt then finally coming to his senses, as he rears back to swing the large scythe, Hunter closes his eyes shut. When Kurt takes a swing with the scythe...HE TURNS IT AROUND AND DRIVES THE SCYTHE TOWARDS DEATH. Death looks down in shock as he sees his own scythe having to impale him. Death's face begins to wither and turns to ashes, then crumbles down into a pile of dust along with his scythe, destroying him. Hunter and Kurt are left in pure shock from what just transpired. Back to Crowley, Rita, Castiel and Oskar. Rita is smiling up at Oskar and holding his hand. Rita You've grown so big. Not too big to give your old auntie Rita a hug I hope. Oskar I just hope I didn't hurt you after all these years. Rita and Oskar hug. Her voice breaks as she speaks. Rita Don't think about that one moment. Everything's fine, Oskar. Everything's fine. Rita looks angrily over her shoulder at Crowley as she hugs Oskar. Then shows her holding a small knife in her hand. Rita Nobody's hurting anybody. Goodbye, my sweet wee boy. She then proceeds to stab Oskar on the side of his neck with the knife. Oskar looks on stunned. Rita then pulls it out and blood spews from Oskar’s neck. She makes an anguished cry as she grabs him and pushes him down so that the blood pours into the bowl on the table. Crowley looks on with little emotion with Castiel looking away, horrified. As Oskar collapses, Rita then proceeds with the ritual. Rita Abmanú dei...Abmanú hominis. Rita throws the ingredients into the bowl with the blood to proceed in removing the Mark of Cain. Back to the bar, as Kurt gives Hunter his hand to help him up from the floor. Hunter and Kurt are still left in shock by Death's downfall. Kurt You okay? Hunter I'll live. You? Kurt Fantastic. I-I think I just killed Death. Rita is now reciting the spell over the bowl of blood and other ingredients to remove the Mark of Cain. Rita Abcruore cordis Mei adfusuro in-aeternum. (Rita’s voice is rising with emotion and anger. Crowley is smiling slightly) Tolle maledictionem tuam, Ab---Hoc---Viro! As Rita throws in the final ingredient into the bowl, a bluish smoke starts to rise and a bright light illuminates Rita’s face as she look over the bowl. Castiel and Crowley looks on, then suddenly, an immense blast wave erupts from the bowl knocking the three of them across the room. A bolt of lightning is blasted from the bowl and into the roof. Back at the bar, an ominous shrieking sound is heard. As Hunter and Kurt trade concerned looks with each other. Kurt That sound right to you? Then suddenly, the bolt of lightning comes crashing through the roof of the bar and strikes Kurt’s right forearm. His arm and the Mark of Cain glow red and crackles until the Mark begins to dissipate. Kurt grunts in pain, then after a second, the lightning is blasted from Kurt’s arm and bounces back through the roof. Kurt is left wide-eyed and panting from what just occurred. He then stares down at his right arm as the Mark completely fades away. Finally lifting the curse off Kurt. Back at the warehouse, Crowley and Castiel recovers to their feet. Then suddenly, the chains on Rita's arms comes off. Rita Manete! She uses a spell on Castiel and Crowley to immobilize them. Castiel (grunts) What is this? Rita Repulsa slightly cackles as she goes over the table and proceeds to take the Book of the Damned and the codex. Crowley This is impossible. You're not powerful enough! Rita To what? Control the likes of a "bored king" and a "withered angel"? Impetus bestiarum. She uses a spell on Castiel, causing him to bend over and groaning in pain. Rita I'm afraid, Kai, that in all your long life, you've never seen what a real witch can do with real magic. I'm terrifically pleased it's the last thing you'll ever see. Rita points to Castiel, casting another spell, and then to Crowley as she walks out of the room. Rita Dele malum hoc. Crowley looks back Castiel who stands upright, snarling and having red-shot eyes, shown bleeding. Crowley Castiel. Don't. Castiel releases his angel blade into his hand and slowly walks towards Crowley as Rita's spell is making him do so. Crowley Do not. Don't! Please! Castiel yells and raises his arm with the blade. Before he strikes Crowley, the scene suddenly changes to Hunter and Kurt leaving the bar with Hunter relieved that Kurt is finally cured from the Mark. Hunter This is good. Kurt, this is good. The -- the Mark is off your arm. Nothing crazy happened. You get your baby back. Hunter gives Kurt back the keys to the Impala. Kurt (sarcastically) Yeah. I'm sure everything's perfectly fine. As they start to walk back to the Impala, there is a loud crackling sound above them. They look up to the sky simultaneously. Hunter What the--? The sky suddenly surges red electrical auras then several lightning bolts strikes the ground within the area. Then the lightning crackles across the sky and violently repeatedly strikes the field around them. Hunter What did Death call this? Kurt The Darkness. The ground below them starts rumbling then suddenly, columns of huge black smoke erupts from the spots where the lightnings had struck, creating holes on the Earth. Each pillars of black smoke then converge on one spot into a huge rolling cloud of black smoke then completely topples throughout after reaching past the skies. The duo looks on in shock as the cloud of darkness begins to rain down upon them. Kurt Get in the car. Hunter Yeah. Let's go, let's go! They rush back into the Impala. Kurt, in the driver's seat, backs the car away and unfortunately gets the rear wheel stuck in a large mudhole. The tire spins as Kurt accelerates to try to get them out of it. Hunter is looking through the front windshield window and taps Kurt's shoulder. Hunter Kurt! They watch incredulously as they're about to get sucked into the enormous cloud of darkness approaching towards them. Thinking this is the end. Hunter Kurt! Kurt only looks on as if he's in a trance-like state as The Darkness looms over them and then completely engulfs them within the dark clouds. Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finales